You Too
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: In the blink of an eye your life can change for the better or worse. Marlene McKinnon experiences this for the worse when a werewolf attacks. To make it worse the werewolf that attacked her was her boyfriend, Sirius', best friend Remus Lupin. Will her life ever be the same again? Written for the Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation Challenge.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for the Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation Challenge. I wrote for Shelf 4 14. Wolfsbane. The task was to write a werewolf AU. I think I did that pretty well. I might even continue this as a multi-chapter story if enough people like this. I hope you all enjoy You Too.**

I was eleven when it happened. The night I had gotten bitten was an ordinary night for me. My siblings and I had been in the woods behind our house collecting fireflies as we watched the full moon. We didn't know that one of neighbors was a werewolf. Or we wouldn't have been playing out in the woods like we were. I was the first to hear that something wasn't right. The slight ruffle of leaves to our right.

Walking over I elbowed my younger sister. "Get the younger ones and head home," I told her. "I'll be right behind you."

She didn't need any more warning than that. She gather our other siblings and took them back through the woods to our house as I gathered my shoulder length blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Come out and show me who you are," I called into the woods without getting an answer. "I know there's someone there. Come out now."

I wish I would have turned and followed my siblings because what happened next would scar me for the rest of my life. The leaves in front of me started to rustle again and terrific howl came from the bush. The next thing I knew I was on my back with a rather small wolf on top of me. I yelled in pain as the wolf tore at me with teeth and claws.

I didn't know how long I was out for but I woke up to sobbing over my bed. I blinked my blue grey eyes to clear them of the tears that had formed because of the pain I had been in. Someone must have healed my wounds because I could see almost no trace of them except for a few scars. I looked over to my mother who was I was the spitting image of.

"Marlene," my father somber voice floated to me as though from a far, "can you tell what happened out there? Can you tell me..."

My mother let out another long loud wail that actually sounded painful in my ears. I wish she wouldn't do that. Everything sounded to loud to me now. I blinked a few more time before turning to my father.

"I heard the rustling of bushes before anyone else had," I told them. "I told Marla to gather the others and take them back home. I didn't think that it was a wolf. I stayed behind and tried to talk to the person who was hiding there. The next thing I knew I was on my back with a small wolf sitting on top of getting scratched and bitten."

My mother let out another wail.

"Maggie go downstairs with the others," my father told my mother. He turned to the other man in the room. John Lupin. "Lupin where is your son right now?"

John looked between my father and me. He looked almost afraid to answer the question making me wonder what Remus had to do with this. "I don't know, Gideon," he answered looking down. "The boy usually runs off when he knows he's about to change..."

"You let him outside knowing that he could harm someone else the he was?"

"We don't even know it was Remus that..."

"It very well could have been."

I looked between the bickering father's trying to get my mind around the information that I was hearing. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Or least that was what was being hinted at. Remus Lupin may have attacked me tonight. I may be a werewolf now too.

The next day there was soft knock on the door as my family sat down to breakfast. My mother went and answered it. I was shocked to be able to hear the arguing coming from the front door. Not just because my mother usually didn't argue with anyone but because the front door was on the total opposite side of the house.

"Marlene," my mother's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "someone wants to speak to you at the front door, sweetheart." The scowl on my face told me who it was without her having to say a word. "Do you want me to send him away?"

I shook my head as I got up from the table. I had some questions and he was the only other person I knew of that would have the answers. I walked to the door gathering my thoughts and questions. But that all went away when I saw the sorrowful look on Remus' face.

"Marlene," he whispered sadly, "I'm so sorry."

I think I surprised us both when I pulled him into a hug. I was more concerned for my friend than I was what my family sitting in the dinning room would think. I ran my hands down his back soothingly.

"It'll be alright Remus," I told him not just him but myself. "Everything will be alright." I then pulled back and looked at him. "But how are we going to tell Sirius that I'm a werewolf now too?"

"I don't know," he laughed.

Smiling for the first time since the attack I knew it would all be alright with time. But I would have to sit down with Remus and try to understand what was going on with myself now. He would know better he was a werewolf first after.

"Maybe you can teach me the ins and outs of this werewolf thing?" I suggested.

He nodded laughing as I lead him into the house. My family wouldn't be pleased about this but Remus Lupin was now my only link to a people that I was now a part of and I wanted to learn everything I could from him.

 **I hope you all enjoyed You Too. I might make this a Remus/Marlene story if I end up continuing this story and making it a multi-chapter. What you do think?**


End file.
